


Big Daddy

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Big Daddy Moment Lives In My Head Rent Free
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93
Collections: anonymous





	Big Daddy

Alex knelt in front of of Bad, his thumb against his lips.  
"Say it, Quackity."  
Slight, false venom dripped from Bad's voice, his usually soft demeanor darkened.  
"Say what- what do you want me to say ahaHA-"  
His chin was grabbed and yanked up.  
"Say iiit-"  
"Daddy,"  
Alex was let go and tossed back onto the bed, Bad grinning above him. They were both hard, sweating, and the air between them was tense.  
"You didnt expect this when you made me call you that, huh?"  
"Cmon man it was just-"  
"Just a joke, yeah, alright. You can't really hide behind that now."  
Bad touched Alex's hard on carefully with his hand, eyes trained on his shocked face.  
"Mmn da- ahh- Bad-"  
"Aww. I don't even have to ask you to call me daddy anymore."


End file.
